


【SOTUS/KA】关于分离-ABO双A短肉一发完

by Ely_E



Category: arthit - Fandom, kongphop - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), 一年生
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_E/pseuds/Ely_E
Summary: 一辆（有点长的）小车。标题与正文好像无关。ABO双A设定，谨慎阅读。





	【SOTUS/KA】关于分离-ABO双A短肉一发完

对方小臂上被门框压出的伤痕已经妥善处理，Arthit刻意躲避着愈发贴近的呼吸，Kongphop向来把信息素收敛得很好，此刻空气中却飘起一丝岩茶的清香，他微微扁了扁嘴，淡色的瞳孔透着亮光，坦率又直白地与Arthit四目相对。  
温度正佳的水洒到身上暂时打断回想，Arthit甩甩头将湿发拢到脑后，微不可察叹了口气。浴室开了一道小小的门缝，那一丝香气便跟着它的主人不经意似的窜到面前，Arthit迅速从内部挡住门把。  
“⋯Kongphop，帮我拿一下毛巾。”

岩茶的味道愈显浓烈，Alpha熟悉又相互排斥的身体反应让Arthit感到不适，他皱起眉毛半是无奈斥了Kongphop一句，对方挑了挑眉梢又对着自己抬起下颌，撑在门边显然毫无退让之意，温柔又强大的气场渐渐将Arthit所处空间包裹起来，十足软磨硬泡的撒娇样子。  
Arthit抬起手第无数次按捏着眉头，最终也只是放开门把，一边慢慢退后，一边释放出仅足以缓解不适的信息素，清甜又凛冽的奶味与岩茶香气碰撞对抗，在浴室氤氲水汽中越走越深。Kongphop前脚迈进浴室，便目的明确揽住了自己学长的腰，半搂半逼退对方贴近墙壁，一手隔开怀中温热躯体与背后冰冷壁砖。

“P'Arthit有没有算过，我们分开多久了？”  
“白天在公司刚刚见过啊Kongphop。”

Arthit又开始下意识躲避Kongphop的注视，这双眼睛里繁星般闪烁的光芒比对方信息素的味道更能打乱他的心绪——而信息素的压迫力则限制了他的身体，轻柔说服他接受自己的抚摸与靠近。既要面对讨糖吃的小孩子，又要抵抗势均力敌的对手，Arthit忍无可忍爆发出一股与之抗衡的信息素 ，他将小臂按在面前欺近的胸膛，Kongphop因气息碰撞而微微敞开的领口晃了晃，随后静止，岩茶的清香也随之收敛。

“够了Kongphop。”Arthit听到自己语调里充满不忍，“你总是让我对自己感到陌生…”

略显疲惫的奶音被忽然强横入侵的信息素打断，Arthit有些不可置信瞪大眼睛，看着Kongphop单手解开规矩扣起的纽扣，下一秒便将暂时放松神经的学长按到在洗手池边。  
没有意想中撞上棱角的疼痛，Kongphop的手臂揽住他下落的身体， Arthit望向镜中才突然发现，两年前那个高瘦的少年现已分化成了比他更为强悍的Alpha，他的身躯精壮有力，手脚颀长，肌肉优美，清秀俊逸的面 容此刻因思念与疑惑而稍显急切，那一双星河似的眼睛低垂着，视线全然集中在自己身上。

“我也可以让你发现未知的自己… P'Arthit。我好想你。”

耳后小心翼翼的呼吸让Arthit心动不已，他咬了咬后牙，在潮湿的大理石台面撑起上半身，Arthit看着镜中紧贴的躯体，Kongphop温柔进攻的信息素早已覆盖他的肌肤，虎口卡住Arthit下颌，骨节分明的手指抵开水色软唇，岩茶香气也一并挤进口腔，Arthit猛地闭上眼睛，强制接受的错觉使他的身体生出几分战栗的快感，唾液顺着嘴边滑落，Kongphop慢慢把手指退出，将指腹上湿滑唾液从Arthit的嘴角抹到耳垂。

“…Kongphop！”折磨意味强烈的缠绵几乎耗尽Arthit的耐心，“如果你不会就换我来教你！”

被指节进入的强烈不适打断了Arthit的怒意，将原本凶狠的话尾变成一声压抑在喉底的呜咽，Kongphop在他烫热紧窒的后穴艰涩开拓，欲望昂扬的胯部隔着裤料抵在他另一边臀肉上十足色情地顶弄，信息素因情欲浓烈而愈发不受控地将Arthit牢牢压制。Alpha的后穴不比Omega湿润柔软，本能排斥让Arthit不得不强迫自己放松，偏偏Kongphop一边温柔地亲吻他后颈，一边又恶劣地向他身体更深处侵犯，细微又奇妙的快感逼得他喘息粗重，他偏过头去看身后的恋人，Kongphop的白衬衫早已汗透，舌尖在薄唇上舔过，额角血脉微凸，显然忍得十分辛苦，Arthit握紧拳，压抑着颤抖的语调。

“Kongphop…换成你那个…”

身后动作顿了一顿，Arthit察觉到这位小学弟的信息素一瞬紊乱，他不由动了动嘴角，扯出一个意料之中“你还太嫩”的笑，接着身后气息靠近，岩茶香气随温热呼吸烫在他耳边。

“学长指哪个？”

Arthit被撩拨得耳根燥热，昏沉间听不清Kongphop说了什么，只得皱着眉现出几分意识不清的迷惑。

Kongphop咬着嘴唇不自觉吞咽了一下，捞住Arthit腰身将他横抱出浴室，刚松手将自己学长丢进软被，下一秒便被对方拉着袖口也扯了过去。手臂撑在身下人两侧，Kongphop笑着又问了一遍。

“学长想换成哪个进去？”

出乎意料被身下人勾住领口，空气中牛奶香气突然浓烈了几分，与原本充满空间的岩茶气味冲撞出暧昧的甜腻，Arthit放开Kongphop大敞的领口，双手也随意散在身侧，对着存心使坏的小学弟将一条长腿慢慢抬起，颇带些挑衅意味也笑了笑。

“我说，换成你。”

三两下扯掉碍事的腰带，将血脉贲张的性器从底裤中放出，Kongphop倾身吻住即便被压制，依旧让自己感到威胁的恋人，对方口中还留有薄荷的清甜，他恋恋不舍结束了这个吻，在对方正要开口时猛地将下身整根顶入隐秘穴口，髋骨撞在臀肉上，Arthit霎时双腿夹紧，连尖叫都叫不出来，一声变了调的呻吟只剩哭腔。被另一位Alpha侵犯的羞耻感使得他眼角发红，咬在齿间的手指被Kongphop五指交缠着拢进掌心，又干脆利落用手边腰带绑在了床头，Arthit眼底闪过一丝惶然的恐惧，依旧咬着嘴唇强作凶狠。

“0062！你敢绑我？”

Kongphop这下实在忍不住咧开嘴角，笑出齐整的两排小白牙，他扬了扬眉梢，下身向Arthit后穴深处重重又顶了一下。

“学长，有人这样抱过你吗？”

措手不及的心悸，Arthit喉节滚动，颇感绝望闭上了眼，他发觉自己身体内部先天退化的、本该不属于Alpha的腔口正向Kongphop慢慢打开，在体内愈发涨大性器又一次擦过内壁时，Arthit终于忍不住近乎崩溃地叫出声，Kongphop也察觉到那一处不同的柔软，他几乎愣住，又在反应过来时惊喜得睁大双眼，Arthit觉得好笑又好气，抬起另一只尚且自由的手臂重重捏了一下恋人的脸颊。

“嗷P'Arthit！好痛…”  
“我痛得多了！”

Kongphop又咬了咬嘴唇，掩饰不住眼底雀跃的笑意，只握住Arthit精瘦柔韧的腰身发狠似的向内腔操干，Arthit自分化后从未想过会有这一天，陌生又强烈的灭顶快感将他的意识燃烧殆尽，原本压抑在喉底的低喘此刻全被逼成一声高过一声的呻吟，在被同为Alpha的恋人操开了腔口时，Arthit终于嗓音嘶哑射了出来，浓稠白浊喷溅在光滑细白的小腹，顺着皮肉下滑进二人交合处，Arthit完全脱力陷进被子，释放后越发敏感的后穴几乎清晰感知到Kongphop烫热的性器每一次的操弄，这种认知让Arthit稍稍从情欲中回神便恨不得埋进被子里，Kongphop的喘息越发粗重，他闭起眼抬高下颌，全凭原始本能深重地顶了几下，轻拍了拍Arthit的臀部慢慢向外退，敞开的衣襟突然被扯住，Kongphop睁眼看到Arthit皱着眉头望向自己，又似是下了很大决心，短短叹了口气。

“射在里面，Kongphop，在我体内成结吧。”

巨大的狂喜在Kongphop心底冲击，他俯身埋进Arthit颈窝，小狗似的又亲又咬，只差对着主人摇起尾巴，换得自己学长无奈的一声哼笑。最终的结合之后，Kongphop抵着Arthit彻底被操弄湿软的内壁射了出来，成结的过程使得Arthit又受了些痛楚，愤愤不平在Kongphop颈上咬了一口。

“…你怎么一股奶味，小孩子吗？”  
“是你的味道啊，P'Arthit。”


End file.
